Sugo
Sugo Large Outsider (Aquatic, Evil, Extraplanar, Psionic) Hit Dice: 14d8+98 (161 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares), swim 50 ft. Armor Class: 22 (-1 size, +5 Dex, +8 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+23 Attack: Sucker-tentacle +19 melee touch (1d4+5 plus attach) Full Attack: 8 sucker-tentacles +19 melee touch (1d4+5 plus attach) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Attach, psi-like abilities Special Qualities: Amphibious, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold and electricity, power resistance 18, vulnerability to fire Saves: Fort +16, Ref +14, Will +11 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 21, Con 25, Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 16 Skills: Autohypnosis +19, Concentration +24, Escape Artist +15, Hide +18*, Intimidate +20, Jump +13, Knowledge (the planes) +18, Listen +17, Search +18, Spot +17, Survival +0 (+2 on other planes, +2 following tracks), Swim +13 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Hold the Line, Iron Will, Rapid Metabolism, Weapon Focus (sucker-tentacle) Environment: Infernal Battlefield of Acheron Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 11 Treasure: None Alignment: Always evil, often lawful Advancement: 15-20 HD (Large); 21-40 HD (Huge); 41-60 HD (Gargantuan) Level Adjustment: — A flattish brown disc arises from the muck. A large red eye sits centered atop the disc. Radiating from the sides of the disc are eight slimy, brown tentacles, each terminating in a large gray sucker cup. Sugos are vile fiends that lurk in slimy mud along the banks of the River Styx. Many are found on slimy cubes covered in vast, stinking bogs upon the first layer of Acheron. Planar scholars suggest that Juiblex created the first sugos, but they rebelled and fled to the Lawful Lower Planes to avoid his wrath. Sugos greedily devour the little bugs and large worms that crawl along the River Styx, but prefer greater prey. A typical sugo has a body 5 to 7 feet in diameter with tentacles 7 or 8 foot long. It weighs around 1500 to 3000 pounds. Sugos speak Abyssal and Infernal. COMBAT Sugos lie buried in the mud until prey approaches, then seek to attach as many sucker-tentacles as possible to drain their victims dry of blood. Sugos use their psionic powers to enhance their chances of catching prey, or to help bring down larger numbers or deadlier foes. A sugo's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Attach (Ex): If a sugo hits with a sucker-tentacle attack, the sucker-tentacle, in addition to dealing normal damage, attaches to the opponent's body. A sucker-tentacle can be severed by a single attack with a slashing weapon (made as an attempt to sunder a weapon) dealing at least 1/10 of the sugo's total hit points (16 points of damage for a typical sugo). Blood Drain (Ex): A sugo drains blood in any round when it begins its turn with at least one sucker-tentacle attached to a victim. This blood drain deals 1d3 points of Constitution damage per sucker-tentacle attached. Psi-Like Abilities: At will—chameleon, ego whip (2d4 Cha, DC 17)*, grip of iron (+2 enhancement bonus)*, thought shield (6 rounds, power resistance 18)*; 3/day—concealing amorpha, id insinuation (3 targets, DC 17)*, psionic blast (3 rounds, DC 16)*, strength of my enemy (+2 maximum enhancement bonus)*; 1/day—greater concealing amorpha, intellect fortress (4 rounds)*. Manifester level 7th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. *Includes augmentation for the sugo's manifester level. Skills: A sugo can squeeze and contort its slimy body, giving it a +10 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks. A sugo has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *A sugo gains a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks when in swampy terrain. Further, a sugo can submerge itself in mud or water until only its eye is left showing, gaining a +10 cover bonus on Hide checks. Non-Psionic Sugos If you do not use psionics in your campaign, make the following changes: Large Outsider (Aquatic, Evil, Extraplanar) Special Attacks: Attach, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Amphibious, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold and electricity, spell resistance 18, vulnerability to fire Skills: Concentration +24, Escape Artist +15, Hide +18*, Intimidate +20, Jump +13, Knowledge (the planes) +18, Listen +17, Search +18, Spot +17, Survival +17 (+19 on other planes, +19 following tracks), Swim +13 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Endurance, Iron Will, Stand Still, Weapon Focus (sucker-tentacle) Spell-Like Abilities: At will—blur, lesser confusion (DC 14); 3/day—confusion (DC 17), fear (DC 17), invisibility (self only), vampiric touch; 1/day—greater invisibility (self only), lesser globe of invulnerability. Caster level 7th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #47 (1981). Category:Outsiders